Soda's Love
by sodapoplover111
Summary: I mixed some present day stuff with back then stuff, so let me what you think of Soda's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the The Othsiders. I only own Amanda's family.

This is my first fan fic, so don't be rude, please.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Amanda's POV)

I am having the most perfect week, except for today. Sodapop was sick. I am coming home from DX. Soda, Steve, and me work there. I am walking alone because Steve went back to his house to grab something for Soda.

Steve told me to wait at the empty lot for him so we can go together. His house isn't too far away. After a few minutes, I heard a car rounding the corner. When I looked I saw a blue mustang. Sodapop said I should stay away from this particular mustang because of the socs. I was paralyzed for a few seconds when I first saw it. I have never encountered the socs before. I have been with Soda for only a few weeks now, so I wasn't suspicious.

After the few seconds was over, I started to back up into the lot. I tried to hide, in case they didn't see me at first. When I could see their car in front of the empty lot, they parked. Now I was really scared. They saw me, and now they are coming after me.

They got out of their car and looked around. I was a little relieved that they didn't know where I was hiding. Maybe they wouldn't find me and just leave. After a few minutes of hiding, I had to cough. I tried to hold it back as long as possible, but it came out and one of them noticed me. I was so scared that I couldn't move.

"Hey, look. It's that new greaser Soda's dating." The one that pointed at me said. I tried to convince myself to look tuff and go out there, but I just couldn't move. I knew already that if I got really scared I wouldn't be able to move. It's just something that happens to me.

They started to walk over to me. "Look at her cowering from us. Look at the poor defenseless baby." One of the others snickered at the comment. "Where's your prince charming now." "Steve where are you," I thought, "I need you." My heart started racing. I wish that they would just disappear.

Next, one of them picked me up and threw me across the lot. It hurt like heck. I couldn't cry in front of them. I couldn't show them that I was that weak. When I started to get up, they started to kick me. I wanted to scream for help, but I couldn't. What if Soda heard me. If he knew that I was weak like this, he'd probably dump me.

Then I rolled onto my back. A soc started to tell me something, but I couldn't retain all of it. "Now look here… better ones here are… out of…" That's all I could retain. I nodded my head thinking that they would leave me alone if they thought I would listen to them.

When I opened my eyes to see if they were gone, I saw that one of them was on over me with a switchblade in his hand. I tried to get up and run, but then all of them pinned me down. The one with the switch, sat on my chest. I could barely breathe, let alone call for help, now. They had my eyes watering, about to cry.

"Look at the princess without her knight in shining armor." Then all of them started to laugh. Next, I gave a glare at the one on my chest, trying to regain my pride, but when he saw it, he slugged my really hard. Then they all started laughing again because I broke. He slugged me again then told me to suck it up. I tried getting up again, but the guy on my chest pushed my head back down. I felt something run down my face. Oh, no. He cut me across my forehead. He cut me a little more.

Next they heard a sound of a door opening. When one of them came back from looking, he said that it was Steve. They got back into their car and drove away. A few seconds later Steve was at my side, helping me up.

"You okay, kid," Steve said, obviously not noticing my tears. "I'm going to get those ------- for this." When I was up on my feet, he let go of me to see if I could walk. I started to fall over, so he caught me. He carried me over to the Curtis's house with something in his pocket. I was wondering what it was.

* * *

So tell me what you think about my first chapter.

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own Amanda's family.

Please, no bad reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Amanda's POV)

Steve knocked on the door when we got there. Sodapop opened the door. I was really ashamed. Sodapop took me while saying, "What happened?"

Steve said in an angry voice, "It was the socs again. I told her to wait at the empty lot for me. And when I got back the socs were getting back into their car and driving away."

Soda laid me on the couch. "Why would you leave her alone, and where were you?"

"I was at my house to get you this." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "They sent your paycheck to me and I was going to get it for you."

"Thanks, buddy, but what are we going to tell Amanda's parent's," Soda said sounding nervous.

"My parents are going to freak on me," I said. "They'll probably make me stop seeing you."

"Don't say that Mander," Soda said reassuringly. "This is going to turn out fine." Sodapop signaled Steve to go into his bedroom. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I had a feeling it was about me. After a few minutes they came back out with a first aid kit. They started to wrap up my chest. (looking down, of course.)

Darry came home an hour after they were done. Soda jumped up whenever he came in, to make sure that he didn't freak. Steve went home a while ago. Soda explained the story, then came over to comfort me. I still looked a little scared because of what happened today. What I didn't notice was that Darry went over to the phone. I recognized it when I heard him talking to my dad.

"Hello," my dad said.

"Hello, is this Amanda's dad," Darry said.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Darrel, Sodapop's brother and guardian."

"Is everything alright."

"There was a little incident between some socs and your daughter."

"WHAT. Is she okay." I could tell that my dad was mad and worried at the same time. "I'll come over right away."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

When Darry got off the phone, I gave a deep sigh. Darry could tell I could hear the conversation he just had. Also, he was really stressed. I wouldn't blame him. If came home from work to find my brothers girlfriend beaten up on the couch, I would have been stressed, too.

Darry took the bandage off of my head to look at my forehead. He inspected it for awhile, then said, "It will have to be stitched up. Is that okay?" I nodded my head. He looked worried at me because I winced when I made a movement.

After he was done, there was a knock on the door. Darry put the first aid kit away, and opened the door. Of course it was my dad because everybody else just walks right on in. "Hello Amanda's dad," Darry greeted him.

"You must be Darrel?" my dad asked.

"Yes, your daughter is on the couch resting up."

My dad rushed right over. "Dad I'm fine."

"What happened?" Then he looked over at Darry and Sodapop, who had faces filled with worry. "May we get a little bit of privacy?"

"Sure," Soda said while turning around, going to his room.

When my dad knew that they were gone, he snapped. "What were you thinking walking alone?"

"I was waiting for Steve," I said while trying to get up, but couldn't.

"You should have went with Steve then."

"Dad this isn't my fault. Why are you snapping on me?"

"I don't know. I'm just worried for your safety." He said this in a sincere voice.

"I know, but you can't expect me to be safe all my life. There is trouble out there and it's going to find me one day or another."

"It already has."

"I guess this conversation is done, isn't it dad."

"Yeah. No use yelling anymore."

"Soda, Darry, you can come out now."

Then the door opened. "Hey, anybody home," Two-bit said. Then he looked at me. "It looks like our princess has met the socs."

"Don't rub it in Two-bit," I said. He just smiled.

"Hey, Two-bit, what brings you here, huh," Soda asked.

"I got bored at my house. Do you guys want to go do something?" Two-bit started to friendly fight Soda.

"Why are they fighting?" my dad whispered into my ear.

"There just playing around like me and Donovan used to do," I whispered back. I could finally get myself to sit up, with my dad's help. I started to giggle at my dad's remark. He glared at me and I stopped.

"We can't, Two-bit," Sodapop said while getting up from the floor. "As you can see we have some people over."

"Don't worry," my dad said. "I'll stay here while you three go and have some fun."

"Oh. All three of us." Two-bit started to laugh. "So Darry is coming."

"Why wouldn't he." My dad looked confused.

"No I'm not Two-bit," Darry started. "I want to stay here until Ponyboy gets home from school so he doesn't freak."

"Excuses, Excuses." Two-bit and Soda started to laughing histerically.

"Darry never goes out and has some fun," I whispered into my dad's ear. His confused face went away.

"So, you coming, Soda." Two-bit nudged him a little bit.

"Sure." Soda ran over and got his shoes on. "See you later baby. Hope you feel better."

"Thank you, Soda, and bye," I said in delight. Then Soda and Two-bit left.

My dad had a confused look on his face again. "Is Two-bit his real name."

Darry and me started howling. I thought I wouldn't stop in years. When I finally did I said. "No, silly. That is his nickname. He got it because he always has to get his two bit into things, or at least that's what I hear."

"She will have to stay here over night, so her bruises can heal," Darry told my dad.

My dad agreed to the Idea. "Well, since Darry is here, I'll go now." He gave me a huge and a kiss, then shook Darry's hand. "Thank you for everything." Then he left.

* * *

So, if you think it was good, please REVIEW.

Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I want to own the Curtis Family, but I don't. (Tears) I only own Amanda's Family

I added a little bit of today's things with back then, so tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Amanda's POV)

A few minute past, and then Ponyboy walked in. He was surprised to see me. Darry took Ponyboy it his room and explained what happened. I wasn't offended because I knew that Darry didn't want me to cry again if I heard the story.

It was dinner time at the Curtis's a few hours later. Sodapop was back by then and helped me out to the table. We were having Pizza Hut pizza. Me and Soda had Pepperoni and Pony and Darry had Cheese.

I broke the silence by saying, "So, what did you and Two-bit do while you were out?"

"We were over at the empty…" He saw my head look down at my feet.

Darry quickly changed the subject. "So, how is your head doing?"

"Better," I said trying to sound happier. When I looked over, I could see that Sodapop was worried about me. I smiled at him to try and cheer him up, but all he flashed back a small smile then went back to being sad. The rest of the night we were silent. Sodapop helped me back to the couch. Next, everybody went to sleep. I went to sleep right away.

The next morning, when I woke up, it was still dark. I had to use the facility, but I didn't want to wake Soda or Darry. I tried to get up myself, but I couldn't walk. I waited till Soda or Darry got up to ask them. Around lunch time, there was a knock on the door. Since it was Saturday, Ponyboy was home with me.

"I got it," he yelled. While running to the door. I giggled a little while he was running. When he opened up the door, Cordi came running over to me to hug me.

"Hey, Cordi, Nice to see you."

"Hey, Mandy. How are you?"

"A little sore, but other than that, alright." Jessica and my dad walked in while greeting Pony.

"Hello, again," my dad said.

"Hey, Pony," Jessica said.

"Hey," Ponyboy replied.

They walked over to me and hugged me till I said, "I'm still sore you guys."

"Sorry. I guess we got a little carried away," Jessica said while holding back tears.

"It's okay guys."

"You okay," my dad said.

"Yeah, she's just a little sore," Cordi answered for me. I ruffled her hair up a bit. She giggled a little.

"Do you think you can come home today," my dad asked with worry in his voice.

"It all depends," Pony started, "If Darry says it's alright, then it is. If no, then you're not."

"Where is Darry anyway," Jessica asked.

"Out at work," I replied. I got to a sitting position, but I winced and they all looked worried.

"I guess that's going to be a no." Cordi said this while sitting next to me.

"Maybe, if I get better by tonight, I might be able to go home." Cordi's smile came right back the second after I said that. She was just as perky as before.

After a few minutes, Cordi remembered something. "Oh, yeah, I have something for you." Then she went over to dad. My dad pulled something out of his pocket. When Cordi turned around with it in her hand, I recognized what it was. It was my PSP. "We thought that you might be bored just sitting on the couch all day, so we brought this down for you."

"It was my idea," Jessica protested."

I smiled at both all three of them and said, "Thank you, you guys."

"Jess, Cordi, remember we can only stay for a few more minutes." Dad was on a tight schedule lately, managing the cemetery and an apartment building. That is very hard.

"Then I guess we should get going, huh, Dad." Cordi looked sad while saying this. Then she turned around and gave me one last hug.

"See ya later, Mandy." Jessica was still trying to look happy, but wasn't succeeding. She hugged me one last time to.

"Hey, keep yourself out of anymore trouble, okay." I smiled at my dad when he said this. "See ya later."

"Bye, you guys." Then they left saying bye to Ponyboy.

"Well, that was a pretty quick visit." Ponyboy said this while coming over to me to see if my head was okay.

"Yeah, well, my dad is on a very tight schedule." I said this with sadness in my voice and looking down at my feet.

* * *

Yes, Amanda's family is a little wierd with scheduling.

Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim: I don't The Outsiders, (crying) but I do own Amanda's Family

R&R, please.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Amanda's POV)

For the rest of the day, Ponyboy and me played poker and talked. When we got to a part with Sodapop in it I looked down. Finally he asked me, "What's bugging you?"

I looked at him for a second, then looked back down. "Last night…" I paused for a second to hold back tears. "He was crying, and it's all my fault." He could see the tears running down my face now.

Next he came over and hugged me. "No it's not. He loves you. And, plus, it was the socs fault. If they'd just mind their own business, we would be alright."

A few minutes passed and Soda walked through the door. He came over to me to give me a hug. I got up before he could hug me. "So, you're getting better, I see."

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess I am. So how was work today?"

"Not so good. Steve was beating himself up because of what happened."

"Aw. Tell him it's not his fault."

"Yeah, she's right. It's the socs fault," Ponyboy said while getting into the conversation. When he started to say this, we turned to him. "See," I said. Soda looked at us with a smile. "I'll tell him tomorrow, kay?" I smiled at him then kissed him. "Thank you." The rest of the day, we just played poker.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. Ponyboy answered it. It was Randy. "Hey, Randy."

"Hey, Pony."

"Hey, you guys. You alright," Randy said looking at me.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Soda said with anger in his voice.

"Soda, calm down. He wasn't there. They just had his car. So, please calm down." Next I looked at Randy. "Please excuse him. He's a little mad about what happened."

"Sorry, Randy, I should know better then to freak out on any soc that comes by."

"It's okay, man. I shouldn't let people use my car."

"See, you guys. It's easy to not fight. I just wish that all socs knew that," I said.

"Yeah, someday they will," Soda said trying to cheer me up.

Ponyboy helped. "I just hope it'll be soon."

"That's the right attitude guys, and we all have it," I said trying to cheer everybody up even more.

"Hey, uh, I've got to go, so see you guys later."

Then we all said bye to Randy and he left. After Randy left, Darry came in. "Why was Randy in here?" He looked really mad.

"He just came to sorry that they used his car without him knowing," Soda said getting up.

"So that's all, huh." Darry was furious.

"What else was he supposed to say?" I said trying to calm him down.

Darry just sighed and changed the subject. "I'll make dinner."

Soda looked sad at him. Then Ponyboy said, "Hey, Soda."

"Yeah, Pony."

"Do you remember a few years ago, when you broke your leg?"

"Yeah, they let me keep the crutches." There was a pause. Then Soda looked up. "Ponyboy, you're a genius."

"Huh." I looked confused.

"You can use my crutches, Amanda."

"Oh, that's a great idea, Ponyboy."

"Don't mess up your room, Soda." Darry was still a little frustrated.

"I won't." Soda said happily. After a minute, he came out of his bedroom. "Here they are." He gave them to me. "Try them out."

"I can do it. I've always imagined how it would be on crutches, but never got the chance. Now, when I think of it, I don't really like being on crutches." They all laughed, except Darry.

After another few minutes, Darry said, "Dinners ready."

We all went out to the table. I was happy that I didn't have to be carried out. We had a good dinner. All of us were happy, and somehow we managed to get Darry happy.

After dinner, Ponyboy, Soda, and me went out to the couch. Darry, on the other hand, went to call my dad. We were quiet because we wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Hello." My dad sounded through the phone.

"Hello, this is Darry. Huh, we found Soda's crutches from a few years back. Is Amanda allowed to use them?"

"Sure. Does this mean that she come home?"

"Yes it does."

"Thank you for everything Darry. I will be right over to pick her up."

Darry hung up the phone. Pony, Soda, and I couldn't hold back our excitement, so we all let out a cheer. Darry just looked at us and gave a little chuckle. Next I got my things to go.

* * *

Aw, that was sweet.

Review please.

Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders yet, muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I do own Amanda's family.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 5 (Amanda's POV)

A few minutes passed in silence. Then my dad walked in.

"You finally got used to the walking in thing, huh, dad?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes, and I'm so glad to know that you are alright. Everybody's waiting at home for you."

"Well then I guess I should get moving then." Next I gave Ponyboy and Darry a huge, but I gave Soda a huge and a kiss. "Bye, you guess."

"Bye," all of them said.

"Thank you again, and bye," my dad said as he waved at them.

"No problem," Darry and Soda said at the same time. We all laughed while we went out.

There was silence on the way home. Then my dad broke it. "So, did you have a food time there?"

"Yeah, I had a great time. I got to be with Soda and his brothers. It was awesome. How is everybody?"

"Well, Jessica had mixed feelings. She was sad that you were hurt, and so was everybody else, but she was happy because she got her own room." I gave a little giggle. That made my dad smile even more. "Now everybody is really happy." He said this with a smile.

"Yeah, did you tell them that I was on crutches?"

"Ah, no, but they still will be happy that you are at home."

"Yeah." The rest of the way home we were silent.

When I got inside of the door, I was surrounded with hugs and kisses and my family. It was great to be back with my family. "Hey, you guys."

"Dad never told us that you were on crutches," Cordi said with a big smile on her face.

"I know and he should have told you guys," I said returning a smile.

"Is it hard to walk on crutches?" Jessica said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, very hard. It took me a while to get used to them."

"Let's let her sit down, children," my mom said waving me on to the couch.

I went over to the couch and the questions started up again.

"How was it in battle," Donovan asked.

"Donovan," my mom said in a kind of voice that makes you feel guilty for what you said.

"It's okay mom, and it wasn't a battle. It was they find me and beat me up." He looked at me with a smile. It was wonderful to see all of us smiling, but something was missing. Then I realized that Dillon was at work.

"Well, I'm happy that you are back at home," my mom said. We all had a really good time. It was Friday so my mom and dad let us stay up as long as we wanted. We watched a few shows; they danced around to music for a little bit. Then they sang a song from glee, and I giggled when they sang it because Donovan accidentally fell down. At eleven o'clock, we all went to bed.

I woke up first. I went out to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was pretty hard because I was on crutches. When I was done eating, there was a knock at the door. I went over to the door and saw who it was. I was surprised to see that it was Soda.

"Hey, Soda," I said happily, waving him in.

"Hey, how are you?" he said walking in.

"I'm doing great. Last night I was questioned about my last few days."

"Really."

"Yep, so why are you over here this early?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." Then he came up to me and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Well, I'm fine. Nobodies up yet so it's just us to." Then the second after, Cordi came through a door leading to the stairwell that goes upstairs.

"Is this Soda, Amanda?" Cordi asked because she has only seen Ponyboy.

"Yes. He came to visit me." I said. "This is Cordi, Soda."

"It's nice to meet you." Soda said this while picking her up.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I said going toward the kitchen.

"Amanda, I'm sure that Cordi can help me. I don't want you to stress your leg." Soda and Cordi went into the kitchen. I went to the dining room table. They came out and sat down with me. "So, you're going to school tomorrow, right?" Soda said right before he took a bite.

"Yeah, I guess. I really don't know."

"You have to, Amanda. You'll be lonely if you don't," Cordi said sitting on Soda's lap.

"Yeah, your friends will be wondering where you were."

"I know Soda, but I don't know if my dad will let me go to school tomorrow."

After a few seconds, Jessica woke up. "Who is this?"

"This is Soda, Jessica," Cordi said while hopping off of Soda and giving her a hug.

"You're in a happy mood today, Cordi," Jessica said picking her up.

"I just came to see if Amanda's okay," Soda said finishing of his breakfast.

"We meet your brother, Ponyboy, I think his name was," Jessica said sitting down.

"Yeah, he said you guys paid her a short visit," Soda said walking out to the kitchen to put his dish in the sink.

"We were on a tight schedule, it's not our fault," Jessica said annoyed.

"Come on, Jessica. Soda, she's not a morning person," I said while getting up.

"I think I should go know, I got work today."

"Okay, see you later Soda," I said giving him a kiss.

"Bye, you guys," he said walking out the door.

"You got a boyfriend," Cordi said playfully.

"Come on Cordi. Stop teasing me," I said getting up, going to the restroom.

Later in the day, I went to the doctors to see if my leg was broken. I didn't insist on doing it, it was my mom. While we were there, we found out that it was sprained. I gave a long sigh because he said it would be a few more days until I can actually walk again. That would mean no gym class either. That's the only good class in school.

"After I was home for a while, Soda walked in. "Hey, Soda."

"Hey, baby. How's your leg."

"Not so good. It's sprained."

"That's pretty bad."

"I know. Not only will I not be able to walk on it for a few weeks, I can't do gym."

"I forgot how gym was like. How's it like now."

"It's awesome, that's the only thing that actually makes me want to go to school."

"Good thing you're in all of Pony's classes. Now he can carry around all of your books."

"Yeah, huh," I said with a positive voice.

"Well I can't stay long or Darry'll flip out." He said this in a funny way so I laughed. "So are you having a boring day now?"

"Not anymore that you're here."

"Who is this, Amanda?" my mom said walking in.

"Oh, you surprised me a little, mom. This is Soda, one of the three brothers that helped me heal up after what the socs did."

"Oh, well thank you very much, Soda, for taking good care of my daughter."

"No problem. Um, I got to go so I guess I'll see you later."

"See ya later, Soda." He gave me a peck on the check then he went home.

"So, that's your boyfriend, huh."

"Yes."

* * *

So, now her mom knows.

Reviews, please.

Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Outsiders, but Amanda's

R&R

* * *

Chapter 6 (Amanda's POV)

Later in the day, I was watching the television. Mickey Mouse was on, and I didn't feel like changing the station. Few minutes after I started watching it, my dad came in.

"I was told that Soda is your boyfriend," he said with a grin.

"Yes, and let me guess who told you… Mom," I said with a grin on my face to.

"Why didn't you tell us that he was the one?" He said this while sitting next to me.

"I was afraid that if you found out he was a greaser, then you wouldn't let me see him anymore."

"What would give you that idea?

"Um, last year you didn't let Jess have Shawn because he was a senior wrestler."

"Well that was different."

"No it isn't. Soda's a drop out. He would be a senior right now if he had good grades. He doesn't wrestle, but he gets into gang fights, so this is the same thing."

"Oh, well I was stricter back then, and plus we moved and I wanted to make a new kind of dad. Um, I wanted to be less strict on you and your brothers and sisters."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, you better go and get your night clothes on, you still have to go to school."

"Okay." Next I took my crutches and went to my room and got dressed. I few minutes later, I came out and said goodnight to my dad and went to sleep in my warm bed.

The next morning, I got up extra early in case I needed the time. My brothers and sisters got ready and went to school, but my little sister went to elementary school, so my dad took her to school. I meet up with Ponyboy at my locker.

"Hello, Ponyboy."

"Hey, I thought you may need some help with your books since you're on crutches."

"Thanks, Ponyboy." I got into my locker and handed him the little amount of books I needed for first period. "Well, do you want to go down now or later?"

"I guess now, I mean to get you off your feet."

"Ponyboy, I like being on my feet, or foot, because I can't do gym. I loved gym and now I can't do it for a few weeks."

"Girl, it's okay, you can still walk around with me at the beginning of class."

"'kay, thanks Ponyboy." Next we went to our first period class. We went through the day okay. Then we went down to DX. I always go there after school to work, but for a few weeks I can't.

"Hey, Soda," I said. Then we kissed and said, "Hey," to Ponyboy. "How was school today?"

"Okay," me and Ponyboy said in unison.

"Well that's good." Soda said while turning to the car that he was working on. When Soda was done at work, they walked me to my house.

"Thanks, you guys. I had a great day." We all said our goodbyes and then Soda kissed me. Next I went into my house and they went to the Curtis's house.

"You're home a little later than usual," my mom said.

"Yeah, well, we had to walk a little slower now that I'm on crutches," I said sitting in the dining room.

A few weeks past and now I was off of my crutches. I was able to do gym and work, again. At work the day that I got to walk again, Soda was all over me to make sure that I didn't hurt my leg again. After work we went to the Curtis's house to show everybody that I was okay. They all bear hugged me when they found out that I was okay. I didn't think that it was that bad and that everybody was that worried about me.

"It's great that your leg is okay, Mandy," Two-bit said. "Now we can teach you how to fight so this doesn't happen again." Then it hit me, Two-bit was serious. He was barely serious about stuff.

"Okay, and how are you going to do that," I said.

"We're going to get you ripped." His joking was back now.

"Right," Soda said.

"Well, stronger at least," Two-bit said. "Then we're going to teach you how to fight."

"Yeah, this is going to be fun," I said sarcastically.

"It's going to be awesome. Soon, you'll be into fighting."Two-bit said while punching me lightly in the arm.

"Fine, I'll try it out."

"Whaoooooooo, we'll start tomorrow then," Two-bit said jumping up. Next I said bye to everyone because I needed to get home or I'll be in big trouble.

* * *

I know that this was a crappy chapter, but please review.

Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Outsiders, (pout) but I do own Amanda's family.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 7 (Amanda's POV)

The next morning, Soda and Ponyboy came over to take me to school. They usually do that. At school me and Ponyboy hung out a while. Then a soc came over to us.

"So you're back on your feet princess." I could recognize that voice from a mile away. It was the soc that jumped me and put me on crutches.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I said to him, while turning around to start walking away. Ponyboy was on the same page until the soc grabbed me.

"I wasn't done with you. I would like to talk to you in private in the glee room."

"Only if Ponyboy comes with us," I said facing him and pushing his arm away.

"Fine I don't care about him."

"Hey don't talk to him like he's nothing," I said pointing a finger at him.

"Just follow me," he said while starting to walk.

"I know where the glee room is," I said while me and Ponyboy said passing him.

When we got there, he started the conversation. "Why do you still go out with that loser Soda all the time?"

"What did you just call Soda?" Ponyboy said stepping in.

"Hey, I didn't ask you, man."

"Leave him alone, and Pony just chill, okay," I said with a little bit of rage from what he said. "What is so bad about being with Soda?"

"Well, he let me and the guys beat you up…"

"He didn't know it was happening."

"And that Steve kid, he wasn't there for you either."

"He had to get something for Soda."

"Which means that it was Soda that was the problem, if it wasn't for Soda, you wouldn't have had to be on crutches, if it wasn't for Soda, you wouldn't even have known about us."

"I would have eventually run into you guys while I'm down here because I'm around you, and it wasn't Soda's fault I was hurt, it was yours because you're the ones that did it."

"Burn," Ponyboy said in the background.

"Just your mouth you little mutt," the soc said angrily at Ponyboy. Next Ponyboy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't talk to Ponyboy like that," I yelled angrily.

"Why should I listen to you, you're worthless," the soc said flicking me on the forehead.

"That's it." Ponyboy said this while launching himself at the soc. The soc grabbed him and flipped him over.

"Would you stop looking for a fight you, you, you, I don't even know a word to call you because you're so bad." Ponyboy giggled a little and got stomped on by the soc. After that, I pushed the soc while he was off guard, and helped Pony up. "Come on, Pony, let's go to class."

"Wait, you didn't answer my question," he said grabbing my arm again.

"Back off or I will send Soda on you," I said with a lot of rage in my voice.

"He's not here is he," the soc said.

"Dude, you have to know when to stop and when to start." I was surprised that Ponyboy could say it in a calm voice.

"Are you telling me that I'm dumb," the soc said as he let go of me and looked at him.

"That's what it sounded like," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Didn't your mom teach you if you don't have anything nice to say, say nothing at all," with the expression of rage.

"Nope," Ponyboy said to get him annoyed. While saying this he stepped in front of me. Then he whispered, "Run," to me. I did what he said and ran to my first period class. He followed, and boy, was he a fast runner. We made it just in time for him to back off.

"That was close," I said while huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, really close," Pony said huffing and puffing, too.

* * *

So, what do you think. Will the soc leave them alone for what they did to him? Keep reading to find out.

Peace out!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the hot Soda, nor his gang, but I do own Amanda's family.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 8 (Amanda's POV)

After we got out of the school, we got pulled to the back of the school by the socs.

"Hey, I didn't like how you acted to me this morning," the soc that talked to us this morning said.

"Well, I didn't like how you acted to me in the empty lot," I said with a smirk on my face.

"When did you get the back talk lessons," Ponyboy asked me.

"I didn't I'm just sick and tired of this. I saw what you can do and now I've taught myself to fight back," I said with my eyes still on the soc. I didn't want him to pull a surprise attack on me.

"Good job," Ponyboy said.

"Well it's not going to get you out of trouble, little miss." This really got me ticked.

"Come on Ponyboy," I said while turning around.

"I'm not done with you," he said. When I heard the first syllable from him, I said, "Run," to Ponyboy.

We managed to get away from them today. After we walked for a little, we ended up at DX, where we tried to go at first.

"Hey, Soda," Ponyboy and me said in unison. I got my DX shirt out of my book bag and put it over my white T-shirt. Ponyboy went home after a little while. Soda, Steve, and I went to the Curtis's house after work.

"Hello, Mandy. Are you ready for your lessons," Two-bit said with a big grin on his face.

"She doesn't need any help with back talking. She taught herself how to do that," Ponyboy said coming in to the living room.

"Oh, really." Two-bit said this with an even bigger grin.

"Yes, I back talked a soc today after school." I started to blush after this.

Next, Soda came up behind me and started rubbing my arms up and down while saying, "We got our little princess to become a little bit more like a greaser."

"Soda, I was always a greaser, and you know it," I said looking up at him. Next, Soda kissed the top of my head. By this time everybody in the gang was in the living room.

"We still have to get you to gain some muscles though," Two-bit said.

"And how do expect me to do that," I said sarcastically.

"With these," Two-bit said playing along with me. He pulled out twenty pound weights. "This is what you are going to start out with."

"Fun," I said sarcastically.

"About thirty minutes a day for two weeks should do it," Two-bit said.

"Great there goes thirty minutes of my day." Everybody laughed out loud after I said that. I had a confused look on my face.

Then Soda spoke out. "We're just joking with you. Your fine just the way you are." Next I sighed in relief and everybody started giggling again. And surprisingly enough I was giggling, too.

"Very funny, you guys," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Mandy. We always play jokes on the gang," Ponyboy said.

"Yeah and sometimes only some of us are in on the joke," Darry said.

After a few minutes, I had to leave. "See you guys later," I said after giving Soda a kiss. The gang is use to me leaving first because of my dad.

* * *

So, now you know that her dad is getting stricter. Sorry but thats how it goes.

Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own Amanda's family.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 9 (Amanda's POV)

The next day went by smoothly until after school. While me and Ponyboy were walking to DX, a mustang pulled up behind us. There were about four socs in the car. We kept on walking pretending not to notice. Then the soc from yesterday grabbed both of us on the arm and whipped us around so we could look at him.

"What do you want," I said trying to look tough. I think it was working.

"We still have some unfinished business to take care of," The soc from yesterday said.

"I already answered your question, okay," I said angrily.

"That isn't the business that I was talking about." I was ticked by now.

"Then there's no more business to take care of, so just leave us alone." I could tell that he knew I was ticked. Ponyboy and I started to run away. It wasn't a good plan because they pinned us down after a few seconds. We kept trying to fight there grips, but I couldn't get out. Ponyboy managed to get out and started to run to DX. I didn't ask him to help me because I could tell that he wanted to get Sodapop and Steve.

"Now it's just us four, huh, little princess," The soc said. Now there were two off of me because they knew that the other soc didn't need their help.

"Why do you want me?" I said with a little smirk on my face like Two-bit does. He didn't like it, so he slugged me really hard.

"You're the one that didn't act right to me yesterday." That got me ticked.

"Why would I act any nicer to soc like you?" He slugged me again. I guess he was doing that to try to discipline me, but it wasn't working. They slugged me a few times more. Then Steve, Soda, and Ponyboy arrived and started beating the crap out of them.

After the socs left, Soda came over to me to see if I was okay. "You okay, sweetie." He said this in a very sweet voice and it made me smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said with the smile still on my face.

"She just has a few bruises on her head," Steve said.

"Come on, we got to get to DX before the boss finds out that we're gone," Soda said helping me up.

"Thanks, you guys," I said.

"No problem," Ponyboy said.

When we got to DX, our boss was standing outside. I looked a little scared because they might lose their job.

"Where were you three," He said. Then it hit me. I might lose my job, too.

"Amanda was being jumped by a few socs, so we went to help her," Soda said with a sincere voice.

"So is that your excuse for leaving work," my boss said angrily.

"We were coming right back."

"If this happens again, all three of you are fired."

I gave a sigh of relief, so did the other three. "That was close, huh," I said while getting my DX shirt on."

"A little to close, Mandy," Steve said while walking over to the car they were working on.

After work, all of us went to the Curtis's house. They all asked about my bruises. We explained the story. After awhile I had to go. We all said our goodbyes, and I left.

* * *

Well, the socs are really mad now. What will happen next. DUN DUN DUN. Review please.

Peace out!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is boring, but I do not own The Outsiders, I only own Amanda's family.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 10 (Amanda's POV)

When I came home, my dad had a fit. I think he thought it would only happen once.

"Dad are you okay," I asked worry.

"Why do they go after you?" He asked this with an angry voice.

"Because I'm a greaser and I'm proud of being one, dad," I said. He didn't say anything after that so I just went to sleep.

In the morning, I couldn't find my DX shirt. "Dad," I yelled.

"Yes," he called out.

"Where's my DX shirt?" He had to have known where it went because he was the last one up.

"I gave it back. You're not going to see that Soda kid anymore," He said very calmly.

"WHAT," I yelled at him.

"Just what I said." He was still calm. "I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"It isn't Soda's fault, don't blame it on him. I'm a greaser, and I always will be. If I don't have Soda and the gang, then I would be hurt even worse than the first time."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. You don't know anything. I'm Soda's girlfriend, too. I can't just leave him. And, plus, the socs go after greasers, not random people." He was really getting me ticked off.

"I don't care, you're not seeing him again, it's because of him that you're a greaser."

"No it's not. I became a greaser because we are on this side of town and because they are nice. They don't go around jumping socs all day."

"I don't care if it was them or not you're not seeing him."

"No," I ran out of my house, with my school stuff and my money, at full speed. I couldn't stand my dad right now. I could hear that he was running after me, but he couldn't catch me because I was doing much better on my running. I ran all the way to school. I was crying all the way there. I stopped when I got there because I knew my dad wasn't following me anymore. For a few minutes I just waited there for someone to arrive.

After someone did arrive, I went into the school. I was the only kid there for a while. I was drawing a picture when Ponyboy arrived.

"Where were you this morning, we went to your house?" Ponyboy asked me while sitting next to me.

When I looked at him, I started to cry again. I couldn't help it. I still had this morning still in my head.

"Hey, it's okay," he said comfortingly. "What happened, does your head hurt."

"No it's not that," I said after I was done crying. "My dad doesn't want me to see Soda anymore because of what happened yesterday." I was holding back tears for a while, until they came out again.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, you can still see him at DX."

I shook my head. "My dad told the manager that I quit and took my shirt and hat back."

"You can see him after school when we go to DX."

"Okay, and Ponyboy…"

"Yes."

"Can I stay at your place for a while, I ran out on my family?"

"Sure well ask Soda after school, okay. We better by getting to our first class now."

"Yeah," I said. He helped me up and we walked together to first period. We went through the whole school day okay.

* * *

Oh no, Amanda ran out on her family because of her dad. Will her dad try to find her again. wait for the next chapter to find out.

Peace out!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I OWN THE OUTSIDERS (in my dreams), but I own Amanda's family outside of my dreams.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 11 (Amanda's POV)

When ran to DX to make sure that we didn't get pulled over by the socs again. When we got there Soda asked, "Where's your shirt, Mandy?"

"My dad told the boss that I quit and gave him my shirt and hat," I said looking down.

"It's okay," Soda said with comfort in his voice. "Why don't you go and ask for your job back."

"Okay," I said while walking into DX. When I got to his office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said in a very annoyed voice.

"Hello, um, I'm here to get my job back," I said nervously because he scares me a little.

"Your dad told me you don't want to work here anymore," he said while finally looking up.

"My dad didn't know, I do want to work here, so can I still work here?" I asked.

"I will have to think about it because I have applications filled out for your spot," He said looking back down.

"Okay," I said while I walked out. I went outside. They were done with the car they were working on.

Soda ran over to me, "Did you get it back?"

"He doesn't know because he has other applications for my spot."

"Oh, well, Ponyboy asked me if you could stay at our house for a while and the answer is yes," Soda said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Soda," I said with a fake smile.

"Hey, we've got another car," Steve said to Soda.

"Why don't you go with Ponyboy to our house, okay," Soda said.

"Okay," I said before I kissed him goodbye.

We got to the Curtis's house with no problem from the socs. When we got in, we saw Two-bit on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. "Well, you're done a little early," Two-bit said looking up at me.

"Here dad told the boss that she wanted to quit and gave him her shirt and hat," Ponyboy said.

"Bummer, did you try to get it back."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know yet," I said.

"Well, you could still get it back," Two-bit said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah," I said.

"She's going to stay here for a few nights just so you know, Two-bit," Ponyboy said while sitting next to Two-bit.

"Problems at home, huh," Two- bit said while watching the television.

"You just can't stop watching Mickey Mouse, can you, Two-bit?" I asked.

"Nope and never will be able to," Two-bit said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but the next one will be extra great, but only if I get three good reviews, kay.

I don't know how I should write chapter 12. If you have any ideas please review them to me, thank you.

Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It's a bummer that I don't own The Outsiders, but it's great that I own Amanda's family.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 12 (Amanda's POV)

After a while, Soda and Steve came in the door. Soda came and sat next to me on the couch. He put an arm around my shoulders and asked, "You doing okay, baby?"

"Yeah," I replied. I didn't feel like stating a whole conversation of what happened today. I knew that Soda saw that because he didn't drag out the conversation.

"How was work today?" Two-bit said with eyes glued to the television.

"Okay," Soda and Steve said in unison.

"Come with me and we'll get you situated in my room," Sodapop whispered in my ear. I followed him into his room and sat down on the bed. "You will be sleeping on a spare mattress we have." He went into the closet and pulled out a single sized mattress and laid it next to his and Pony's bed. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah," I said still thinking about today. Soda saw that I was still bummed out and sat next to me.

"It's going to be okay, you'll get your job back," I said rubbing the arm on the other side of me.

"It's not that. Did Ponyboy tell you why I'm going to stay at your house for awhile?" I asked looking up at him.

"No," he said with concern in his face.

"Well, the reason that my dad didn't want me to work at DX anymore was because I would be around you and the gang. He doesn't want me around you guys and I couldn't stand it, so I ran out on my family." I could tell that Soda knew I was about to break down, so he pulled me close to him. I let out my tears while he held me. I liked that he understood me a lot.

"It's going to be okay, Mandy. I'll talk to your dad tomorrow and see what I can do about it." I hugged him after he said this. He started to run his fingers through my hair.

After a few minutes, we came out of his bedroom. I was done crying by then. The only reason I did it in there was because when you're a greaser, you don't cry like I just did, but I trusted Soda a lot more than any other gang member. Darry was home by then and Ponyboy asked him about me staying over their house. He said yes and faked a smile that only Soda knew was fake. We went to sit back down on the couch.

Darry started to make dinner for us after the rest of the gang left. He was making chicken, mash potatoes, and corn. At dinner, Soda started a conversation. "So how was your day Darry?"

"Okay," he answered. They don't usually talk during dinner and I didn't feel like starting a conversation.

After dinner, Soda and I went into their room to put sheets on the mattress I was going to sleep on. We had a lot of fun because most of the time he would through the sheets on my head. I the fact that he can make anyone laugh and at anytime, too. He's the best boy friend I could ever ask for. I hope I don't ever lose him to anybody.

When we were done making my bed, I asked, "Can I talk to you, Soda?"

"Sure, about what?" he said while sitting next to me.

"I don't think it's a good idea to confront my dad," I said with a concerned face.

"Why not, what could go wrong?"

"I don't want him to come and find me and force me to come back. If he does find me here, he'll probably get a restraining order on the gang."

"Come on, he won't do that."

"You don't know my dad. He was trying to be lenient on me when I got hurt the first time, but when it happened again, he didn't like me coming home with bruises."

"Well, then what do you want to do about this mess?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to lose you, Soda," I said looking up with a sad face almost in tears.

"How about this, I won't talk to him tomorrow and you can live here with us."

"Will Darry allow that?" I asked.

"I'm sure he will," Soda said, trying to cheer me up.

"Okay, that's a better solution," I said while hugging him. After that I went to bed because it was late at night.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review and tell me what you want to happen in my next chapter. Should Soda go and talk to her dad without her knowing or should he keep his work to Amanda. Tell me in your review.

Peace out!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do I own The Outsiders? Find out at the bottom of the story. Also, read the story, too.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 13 (Soda's POV)

It's the morning and I don't know what I should do about Amanda's dad. Should I go and talk to him, maybe straighten things out, or don't and not think of the consequences. I want to, but I want to keep my promise. This is going to bug me the whole day. Today's Saturday, but I got the day off.

When Amanda woke up, I asked her if she wanted to take a walk after she was done with her chocolate cake.

"Sure," she said happily, apparently trying to make me happier. It worked a little bit. I was happier.

When she was done, we got our shoes on and walked outside. "You're sure you don't want me to talk to your dad?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I thought we discussed this yesterday?" she said with a puzzled face.

"We did, but I think that the right thing to do is to talk to your dad," I said while looking at her.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you forever, Soda."

"You won't lose me. You can always come done to DX and see me without him knowing."

"But what if he a restraining order?"

"I don't think he'll go that far."

"Are you sure you want to do this," I asked while stopping to look up at him. He stopped to.

"Yes, I want to talk some sense into your dad because he knows nothing about this part of Oklahoma."

"Now don't go that far. This is our first year here and you can't blame him for everything. We weren't used to this, but now I am. He's not because he's worried about my safety, but I don't want to be treated like that little girl that can't take care of herself."

"You aren't, it's just that you need to gain more muscle and learn how to fight."

"Okay, you can teach me how to fight and then you can talk to my dad."

"How about now. We're only a street away?"

"Fine, but I'm waiting in the backyard."

"Okay." After the talk was done, she had a worried look on his face. I knew she didn't want me talking to her dad, or at least not yet, but it was really bugging me and I had to straighten things up between us.

When we got there, I went up to the house and Amanda went to the backyard. I knocked on the door a few times, then, Amanda's dad answered the door.

"Hello, and what do you want?" her dad said angrily.

"I just want to straighten things up between us and you," I said with a sincere voice.

"What is there to straighten up, your people that can't protect somebody for the life of you?" Her dad really sounded angry.

"We can protect your daughter. If it wasn't for us, she'd be in a worse position right now."

"And how can I believe that if she comes home with bruises almost every single time she comes home?"

"That only happened twice, and if you want to see bad then come to a rumble." He was starting to get me mad.

"Oh, so she's been in a rumble."

"No, she hasn't and never will be. I don't want her to fight because she'll get hurt." He's getting me ticked off, and I think that he's doing it on purpose.

"Why would you care, she gets hurt even though she's out of a rumble."

"SHUT UP! You don't know the feeling of losing someone you care about." I was furious by now and broke.

"And I don't want to know the feeling."

"Fine then, I'm sorry I took up your time because it was worthless. Bye. Next I just walked to the back to get Amanda.

* * *

I don't own The Outsiders.

So did you like it? Tell me in your review and tell me what you think should be in the next chapter.

Peace out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, and it SUCKS.**

**R&R**

Chapter 14 (Amanda's POV)

I liked being back in my old back yard. My whole family except for my dad was back here. I was having a lot of fun with my siblings.

After a while I started to hear Sodapop yelling. I knew that this was a bad idea. Why did I let him talk me into letting him talk to my dad.

He came around back and saw me with a depressed look on my face. He knew that I knew what happened.

"You were right, Amanda. Your dad is stubborn," Soda said.

"I wasn't lying when I said it," I said.

"Are these people your brothers and sisters?" Soda asked.

"And my mom. She's Jessica and this is Cordi. He's Dillon and he's Donovan," I said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Soda asked.

"Nice to meet you to," Jessica said.

"Can't you come home Amanda," Cordi asked, "Daddy has been acting strange lately." She looked at me with despair in her eyes.

"Cordi, I can't come home," I said.

"Why not?" Donovan asked.

"If I do then I can't hang out with the gang," I said, "but I promise that I'll drop done here every once in a while."

"Okay," Donovan and Cordi said unison.

"I got to go back with Soda before dad figures out I'm here, okay," I said.

"Alright," they said. They had a very depressed look on there face because I wasn't there.

I really wanted to stay with them, but I don't want to lose Sodapop and the gang.

It's been a while since I saw Sodapop smile. Usually he'll be smiling all day with me. "Sodapop, please don't feel down about confronting my dad. I know that he is hard to reason with, but that's not something to feel sad about."

"It's not that your dad is hard to reason with, it's because I want you to be with your family and not just with the gang."

"I can hang out with them at school."

"But leaving your house you had a sad look on your face."

"That's because I knew that you had a bad time with my dad."

"Well I still want you to be happy with your family."

"I know you do. That's why you wanted to talk to my dad, and I'm surprised that you did, but you have to be happy or the gang will know that something is up. And because I can't stand seeing you frown."

"Fine you got me, I won't be sad about what just happened if you (Drag out the next two words) let me (These two words faster) tickle you!"

He tackled me in their front yard and started tickling me. It was hard trying to get him off of me because I was laughing too hard. Then I finally managed to say, "Please, get off of me."

"Why, your having so much fun?" he said.

After awhile he stopped and laid next to me. "Thank you for stopping."

"Who ever said I was stopping, I'm just taking a break."

"Right," I said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'll race you to the backyard."

"Okay," I said. We got up off of our backs and got ready to run.

"On your marks… Get set… Go." Sodapop went running through the house and I went around the house. I know that he did that to make me feel better and I was happy that he did because I actually forgot about the beginning of the day.

**Please, Tell me what you think and what should be in the next chapter. Please and thank you.**


End file.
